


Princess For A Day

by andrearitsu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stand Alone Sequel, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Saaya has set up a chance for Rimi to ask Kaoru out, resulting in the shy girl getting to borrow every girl's prince for a day.





	Princess For A Day

Seta Kaoru wiped the sweat off her forehead with a napkin as she stepped backstage. She had been helping a fellow member of the school’s theater troupe perfecting her monologue, which shouldn't normally raise her body temperature much, but the stage lights and her methods of helping the girl’s confidence were intense to say the least.

“Seta-senpai, thank you again!”

“I should be thanking you, my kitten, for letting me witness your radiance in ways no one else have before me.”

There were plenty of things Kaoru needed to get done before summer break, but she couldn’t let such tasks get in the way of her purpose in life. Above all, Kaoru considered her existence to be made for pleasing the hearts of those surrounding her. Each kitten must be cared for, every girl must have her chance to be loved like no other have loved them before.

That was her calling in life, the one thing she felt she could do right.

“Seta-senpai...” spoke a soft laid-back voice, it belonged to Aoba Moca, an underclassman.

“Well, if it isn’t Aoba-san, what brings you my way.”

“Yesterday I was stopping by Yamabuki bakery to pick up some buns, no specific flavours or anything, just some general bun shopping, as you do…”

“I see, I am quite fond of Yamabuki’s buns myself.”

“Right, so I was about to head out when Saya asked me something.”

“Ah, Saya-chan, how is my lovely bride doing?”

“She wanted me to tell you to stop by the bakery today.”

“Did she say why?”

“Not that I heard, but I was only half paying attention.”

“I suppose Saya-chan misses me already…” Kaoru chuckled, “I can’t devote all my days to her, the other little kittens will get jealous.”

“Taking care of pets is important, at least that’s what Himari says.”

“No, I meant… Well, I suppose she’s right.”

“Anyway, message delivered, good job Moca-chan. You deserve a bun.”

Kaoru had no chance to respond before Moca went on her merry way. She considered the possible reasons Saya could have for asking her to stop by, but decided that no matter what, she would honor her wishes. After all, any kitten’s request must be dealt with.

As the bell rang the day out, she made her way into the town square where the Yamabuki’s family bakery was, making sure to fix her hair and straightening her tie in the window reflection before entering the store.

“Kaoru-san, you came!”

“Of course, my dear.” She noticed that Saya wasn’t alone in the store, as one of her band members stood with her. “What do we have here, two lovely ladies to welcome me? You’re spoiling me.”

“Heh, well you remember Rimirin, right?”

“Of course, Rimi-chan was the sweet innocent soul attending our wedding ceremony.”

Ushigome Rimi stood quiet, her face red and her fingers entwined. Kaoru had seen her like this before, more than once. One could say it was part of the girl’s charm, to always look so frail yet so excited at the same time.

“Good… Good afternoon, Kaoru-san.”

“Rimirin here have been talking about you nonstop since our photo shoot.”

“Has she now?” Kaoru approached Rimi, lifting her chin up to see her face more clearly. “I’m honored to have had my name spoken from her beautiful lips.”

“Yep! So I decided to ask you over so that she could just make her move already.”

“Her move?” Kaoru asked, somewhat confused about what Saya might be planning.

“Yes!” she replied, “Rimirin, like we practiced, okay?”

“Kaoru-san… I...  I would like to ask you…”

“Ask me what, my dear?”

“...out.”

“You’re gonna have to say that again, I didn’t hear you.”

“W-will you go out with me, Kaoru-san?”

Kaoru began to think, drawing all the lines between possible answers and outcomes. She could tell Rimi was serious in her question and as per her own code of honor, she couldn’t deny her request. But she wondered if Rimi fully understood what she was asking.

“Rimi-chan?”

“Y-yes.”

“I’m a prince who exists solely to fulfill the dreams of women. As such, I find no greater joy than to accept your feelings and respond in kind.”

“You will?”

“However, you need to understand something before I can pledge myself to you.”

“What is that?”

“I serve all women equally, that is both my blessing and my curse. You’re not the first to ask something like this of me, nor will you be the last.”

“Oh… Of course, Kaoru-san is popular after all…”

“But I will give you one day where I’m yours and yours alone.”

Rimi’s face shined up, her eyes sparkling as bright as the red blush on her cheeks. She grabbed on to Kaoru’s left hand with both of her own, gently thumbing at her fingers while averting her gaze.

“One day is more than enough for me.”

“Then I pledge myself to you, Rimi-chan. Today I am your prince, lover or anything you ask me to be.”

“Well that went well.” Saya gives the two a small bit of applause, “Now, go on, have a good time.”

“O-okay, we will. Thank you, Saya-chan.”

Rimi still held on to Kaoru’s hand as she began to move out of the shop, but before they reached the door she found herself swept up into Kaoru’s arms as she was carried through the door out on the street like a princess.

“Rimi-chan, let me know if there’s anything you want me to do. I will do it.”

She nodded, still shocked by Kaoru’s bluntness.

“And likewise, let me know if I should stop doing something. This is your day, I want you to be as comfortable as can be.”

The two made their way to a small park area, Rimi had asked Kaoru to put her back on the ground out of embarrassment from people staring. She had complied of course, but made sure to hold RImi’s hand as they walked together. It was her way of signalling that she was taken for the moment, a signal that tended to make some of her admirers jealous.

“Would you like a crepe, my dear? There’s a stand nearby that have the most divine ones you’ll ever taste.”

“Sure!”

Rimi’s feelings started to settle down. She was still a bit nervous and shy, but having Kaoru by her side like this helped calm her and give her confidence she’d otherwise be lacking. The two of them sat down by a table with a crepe each, Kaoru had paid for them both despite Rimi mentioning she could afford to do so herself. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the romantic clichés she were experiencing already.

“Fu fu, your laughter is most adorable, Rimi-chan.”

“You think so? Isn’t it ...I don’t know, a little awkward?”

“We’re all awkward in our own ways, that doesn’t mean it can’t be a charm point.”

Kaoru leaned forward across the table, letting her hand caress Rimi’s face for a second before sliding her thumb across her cheek, cleaning up some whipped cream that was stuck by her lips. Rimi couldn’t help but blush as Kaoru put the cream on the tip of her thumb to her lips.

Her lips. Rimi hadn’t thought about them until just now, but Kaoru’s lips were where her eyes were now drawn. They were semi-glossy, enough to highlight them without making it too obvious she was wearing makeup. She wondered what her lips might taste like, biting her own bottom lip without realizing it.

“Rimi-chan, you’re staring.”

“A-ah! Sorry, I was just mesmerized by…”

“By?”

“Your lips, ehm, your lip gloss is very pretty. I mean, your lips are very pretty with the lipgloss.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Well, I’m sure they’re very pretty without lip gloss too of course!”

“Haha, it’s okay, I understood what you meant.”

“Sorry…”

“There’s no need to apologize, my dear.”

“But you look so perfect. Your hair, your makeup… You’ve done so much to show off your best side and I’m here just looking plain.”

“What’s wrong with being plain? You’re lovely the way you are.”

“...”

“Rimi-chan, want me to share my lip gloss with you?”

“Huh? If you don’t mind.”

Kaoru smiled as she got up from her chair and walked to Rimi’s side of the table, lifting up her chin by her hand before lowering her face to Rimi’s to kiss her on the lips. She made sure Rimi had an opening to protest or move aside before their lips met, but as she expected, Rimi didn’t object to her advance.

The kiss was simple in nature. No open mouth, no tongue and it merely lasted two seconds before Kaoru pulled away. Despite that Rimi felt like her world had changed in that moment. She found herself reaching for a second kiss.

“You’re glowing, Rimi-chan. There’s nothing more beautiful than the face of a girl after a kiss.”

“I… I’m inclined to agree, Kaoru-san.”

“Was that your first kiss?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“One of the friends in my band have a bad habit of kissing people in her sleep, but it mainly happens to Arisa-chan.”

“Oh, well, that’s a unique habit.”

“But this was the first time I got to kiss someone because I wanted to.”

“Then I think it’s fine to consider it a first.”

“Yeah.” Rimi smiled, “I like that idea.”

Rimi hugged Kaoru, who responded in kind by running her fingers through Rimi’s hair. She was happy that Rimi was enjoying herself. It was all that mattered to her in the end. Then suddenly, Kaoru felt something cold on her shoulder. No, it wasn’t just cold, it was wet. It couldn’t be rain, the skies were clear.

Then she realized she was still holding her crepe in her free hand and it had started melting in the sun, dripping ice cream and whipped cream onto her shirt.

“Kaoru-san!” Rimi had just noticed the big stain on Kaoru’s shoulder.

“Oh dear.” Kaoru put the crepe on the table against a napkin, “Luckily I have a change of clothes with me.”

“That’s awfully convenient.”

“It’s from practicing with the theater club.”

Kaoru began unbuttoning her shirt on the spot as Rimi put her hands over her eyes in shock, though she couldn’t help but peek through her fingers.

“Kaoru-san, I’m sure we can find somewhere less open.”

“No worries, as an actress I’m used to sudden costume changes. Besides, I don’t want to lose time from our date.”

“I see…”

Suddenly Kaoru was wearing nothing but a black sports bra on her upper body. That’s when Rimi noticed marks on Kaoru’s body. Several dark red spots, across her chest. When Kaoru turned around to stuff the shirt into her bag, Rimi also noticed wounds on Kaoru’s back. Scratch marks, deep ones at that, certainly not something you’d just accidentally get from an injury.

Rimi felt a little worried about how Kaoru might have gotten the marks, but wasn’t sure if she should ask her about them. She weren’t supposed to have seen them after all. Kaoru finished putting on a t-shirt with a subtle rose motif adorning the front and sat back down with Rimi.

“Sorry for that, my dear.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Rimi’s voice had lost its confidence again.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Or well, nothing that concerns me.”

“Ah… You saw, huh?”

Rimi nodded, leading to Kaoru leaning her head into her palm.

“Well, guess I messed this up. I’m sorry, Rimi-chan.”

“No! I mean, I wasn’t supposed to see them.”

“But you did and now you’re worried.”

“I… Well, they looked painful and… I know what those kind of marks are.”

“That’s precisely why I apologized. I promised today would be your day, yet I showed you something that no doubt reminded you of  _ other _ days.”

“Do those days come often?”

“Hard to say, every little kitten is unique and have their own needs and expectations. Most of the time we don’t get to  _ that _ stage before they’re already pleased. But lately there’s been one girl in particular who never seems satisfied.”

“Isn’t that frustrating?”

“You have no idea. She’s the only girl that I can’t quite grasp proper hold of… Ah, but look at me, talking about someone else on our date. Let us change the subject.”

“Kaoru-san, I’m already satisfied with what you’ve shown me, anything else is a bonus. Besides, it seems like you need to get your thoughts out about this girl.”

“Well, perhaps, but I couldn’t possibly burden you with that.”

“I insist, let me be here for you like you’re here for me. I know our time together is short, so let’s just be honest with each other… Okay?”

“Rimi-chan… Very well. But let us finish our date first.”

The two of them explored the park for a bit before Kaoru suggested they see a movie together. Their evening continued with a dinner at a French restaurant before concluding with Kaoru walking Rimi home. As they arrived by her door, Rimi turned to face the taller girl once more.

“Now then, I think our date has come to an end, Kaoru-san.”

“Sadly that is so... Our time together was but a fleeting moment, but one that I’ll cherish forever.”

“So… Will you tell me about the girl from earlier now?”

“If you insist, my dear. She’s a bit different from my other little kittens, not just because of her sharp claws but because she’s… well, dismissive.”

“Dismissive?”

“She acts cold to me and she never responds to my attempts at charming her. Yet she’ll show up ever so often, as if a switch have been flipped, and insist on having me make her mine. She leaves the marks in hopes it’ll drive off my other kittens…”

“She wants you for herself.”

“That’s what I thought, but then why does she not respond to me? The more I try to appease her, the colder she grows. It’s all quite confusing to me, to say the least.”

“This girl, how long have you known her?”

“A long time...” Kaoru went silent for a moment, “Long enough to where I should know what she’s thinking, yet I’m lost.”

“Was she always like this? Possessive yet flippantly rejective?”

“Not at all, before our paths crossed again in the past year she was always so…”

“So?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t say any more. I feel like I shouldn’t.”

“Okay, I understand.”

Kaoru got down on one knee and kissed Rimi’s hand gently.

“Thank you for a most wonderful time today, Rimi-chan. It was an honor being your prince for a day.”

“The pleasure was mine, Kaoru-san... “

Rimi leaned in and kissed Kaoru one last time, letting it last a little longer than before. After pulling away she whispered into her prince’s ear.

_ “I hope Chisato-senpai warms up to you.” _

As Rimi went inside, Kaoru was left sitting on the ground dumbfounded at what she had just heard. After a while she laughed to herself.

“Rimi-chan... You’re quite a sharp kitten yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a stand-alone sequel to "No Words", which was far more angst driven than this is. I wanted to write this as a contrast to that original fic after playing the additional character stories on the BanG Dream! Wedding Event. Getting to write Kaoru is always fun, even if I toned down her theatrics this time to focus on Rimi's thoughts and experiences. Thank you for reading!


End file.
